


Later

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost a drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Post canon, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch for churchofsnarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

In one hand, the heavy bunched linen of the altarcloth. In the other, falling, the cold brass of a candlestick that was supposed to be solid but has proven to be as unsteady as his knees. His mouth is open but will issue no prayer and the concept of sanctuary has been impaled and shattered by the clench of his own arse on Severus Snape's cock. Light blossoms behind his closed eyelids.  
  
"Have you come to _confess_?"  
  
Snape says, strained and harsh, the words stretched to broken rhythm of his flesh.  
  
" _Penance_ , Potter?"  
  
No. No. No  
.  
Harry has never told a rosary, sung a psalm, stood for the Kyrie Eleison or bent his head for the blessing. He has, however, understood the phrases _blood of my blood_ and _shed for you_ since he was twelve months old although putting words to the concept came a little later.  
  
People died.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  



End file.
